Persistence
by sellthelie
Summary: RonLavender: Persistence always pays off in the end.


**Persistence**

_Ron/Lavender: Persistence always pays off in the end._

* * *

The first day Ron went to see her it was pouring with rain outside. Lavender had been staying with Parvati in her flat just outside of Diagon Alley. He barely knew where it was so he ended up misjudging the Apparation, and had to walk for near on ten minutes in the downpour. By the time he got to the flat, he was soaked through, and covered in mud. Before he'd left home he'd ensured that he was presentable, his scalp still tingling from the combs teeth.

Of course that was all for nothing as he stood outside of her flat, trying to convince her best friend that letting him in was really a good idea.

"She doesn't want to see anyone," she sighed again, folding her arms across her chest.

"I came all this way. Surely you can let me in for five minutes. Geez Parvati it's like an icebox out here."

"I'm sorry Ronald," she smiled. "She really doesn't want to see anyone, and surprise surprise – that includes you."

Ron was left with the distinct impression that Parvati was far from sorry. After the door shut he could swear he heard laughter trailing away from the door.

He resisted the urge to curse as he walked down the steps. Looking up at the house before he headed back to Diagon Alley he was certain one of the lace curtains moved. It filled him with a little bit of hope that maybe she would want to see him. He just had to give it some time.

* * *

Ron waited a few days before he tried again. He knew he had to keep trying, Ginny had told him to not push too hard. She wasn't the girl she was before, and if he pushed, she would never let him in. It had come as a surprise to him; this overwhelming urge to see her, to just make sure that she was alright. In the madness following what had happened at Hogwarts he hadn't seen her for days, hearing snippets from people as to what had happened to her.

He had woken up the other day, and all he wanted to do was see her. No one he spoke to had seen her since the fight, she had disappeared. It was only by hassling Padma at St. Mungo's were she was training did he discover where she was.

Today Parvati had stood by her assurance that Lavender didn't want to see anyone, and he should just go home. Clearly she wasn't in the mood to fight over it, as she shut the door on him moments after she told him that. Not to be deterred he sat himself on the top step. Ron waved cheerily at the neighbour who peered at him, the phone _thing_ in her hand.

He wasn't going to go anywhere. Parvati had to know that, and she had to let Lavender know that. Ron would stay out here till they realised that, and let him in. It didn't matter how much the step below him froze his behind. There was a gentle dusting of snow over his shoulders, but he wasn't budging. That was the plan till one of those Muggle Aurors came along, and told him to move it, or he'll be forced to take him down to the lock-up. Ron wasn't entirely sure what a lock-up was, but there was a mighty big stick swinging on the side of his belt, so he figured it was in his best interests to move it.

* * *

He didn't wait a few days till he returned. The next afternoon after he saw the neighbour from yesterday hop onto a bus he rounded the corner, and rang the doorbell. As per usual Parvati opened the door, and greeted him with a scowl.

"Come on Weasley, can't you really see the giant hint?" Parvati snapped. "She doesn't..."

"Want to see anyone, got that. I'll just wait; I brought a snack." He held up the box from the bakery down the street. "See I got myself some profiteroles. I saw them, and remembered Lavender drooling all over them in Hogsmeade one weekend. Something about them being dreamed up by the devil, and made by angels. The problem is I bought far too many, so I'll be sitting there on your step for a while eating them. Anyone can come and sit with me if they like, maybe share them with me."

"Ron..."

"You can shut the door if you like. I can't imagine you want this cold air to come in."

"You're impossible."

Ron could see a ghost of a smile as she shut the door. He dusted off the top step, and sat down with the box beside him. Helping himself to the pastries inside he waited. He didn't like resorting to bribery, with food. Part of him knew that it would work, it always worked with him.

It didn't take long, he was taking a bite of his third when the door opened behind him, and she sat beside him. He couldn't see her face; it was easy to tell that he wasn't meant to. She had pulled a woolen hat far down over her face, with hair on either side. Ron could barely see the end of her nose.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"What are you doing here Ron?" Lavender whispered, folding her arms around her middle.

"I wanted to see you, to see how you were. I bought some..."

"I heard. I don't know why you'd want to see me, I'd really like it if you'd stop coming by. This isn't my house, I can't imagine the Patil's like some strange man sitting on their front step. I want you to stop coming here."

"Lavender..."

"No I mean it. I can't imagine Hermione is too pleased about this. Wouldn't want to upset her now would we?"

"Hermione is just my friend," he said quickly, resting a hand on her knee lightly.

"Right, just like she was your friend before."

"No, there isn't anything there. There isn't going to be anything there, I don't know if it would have ever worked out."

She laughed shortly as he said that, but it was unlike any laugh he'd ever heard from her. Bitter, there was no joy in it. "Of course - it falls apart with Hermione, so let's go to the good old back-up. I won't be your back-up Ronald. Stay the hell off this step, or I'll tell the neighbours to call the police every time they see so much as a sliver of red hair."

Lavender stood, slamming the door behind her as he turned with his mouth open to try a little more. When the door remained closed for several moments, he picked the box up, and started down the steps.

"Ron, wait!" It was Parvati, shutting the door behind her. She dashed down to him, taking the box from him. "She may be angry, but she's still hungry."

"She sent you out for them?"

She smiled up at him, "Yeah. Tomorrow, my parents and I go to church. We go to lunch afterwards; I don't imagine we'll make it home before two o'clock."

"No offence, but I don't really fancy going to church with you..."

"No, that's not it. No one is going to be home, well no one except Lav. I heard on the radio that it's supposed to be freezing tomorrow. I can't imagine she'd leave you outside if you happened to turn up," with a little smile, she started back up the steps.

"Why are you helping me Parvati? Not complaining, but you aren't my biggest fan."

Shrugging her shoulder, "I don't care for how you treated her. You are however the only person who found out where she was, and the only one who cared enough to come. It doesn't really matter what I think."

Ron thanked her as she shut the door behind herself. This time he didn't miss the curtain closing, or the shadow that didn't move as he looked up. He would come back tomorrow, and hopefully she'd let him in.

Otherwise he'd probably be frozen to the top step when the Patil's returned home.

* * *

The next morning Ron left home before his mother can ask where he's off to. She's been watching him closely the last few weeks, and he wasn't keen to have a discussion about where he's off to. No doubt she will read a lot into it. With all the pressure she's been applying to find out what exactly happened with Hermione, Ron doesn't think she'd take to the news that he's been visiting Lavender Brown's doorstep too well. Not that he's been beyond the front door, but he hopes to change that today.

It turned out that Parvati was spot on, it was an atrocious day. When he got there the top step was covered with an inch of snow, and it didn't look like letting up anytime soon. Ron knocked heavily on the door. She opened the door as far as the chain would allow.

"What do you want Ron?"

"I'd love to come in," he laughed, rubbing his hands together. "I think I'm freezing, please Lav?"

"I can't..."

"I don't want to do anything but come in, maybe sit by the heater. Have a cup of tea?"

"But..."

"I don't care about them Lavender," he said softly, stepping up to the gap. "If I did, I wouldn't be here."

"Why then Ron, even if you don't care - you don't need to be here."

"I want to," Ron said firmly. Taking a deep breath, "I was an idiot. I treated you horribly, and I'm sorry. Sorrier than you can begin to imagine, and when I heard that you'd been hurt, I thought I'd never get the chance to make it up to you. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I'd really like it if we could be friends. We didn't really try that before."

"You weren't interested in getting to know me."

"I know - I was a jerk. Once you open this door, you can hit me as hard as you like. I won't complain."

He heard a soft giggle, before the door shut. Ron was just about to knock when she opened it, her eyes locked on the floor. Once again her hair fell in front of her face. "One cup of tea, that's all."

"That sounds wonderful."

* * *

COMPLETE

* * *


End file.
